Surprise Visit
by becksbiggestfan
Summary: Beckett is happy, she's engaged to a certain writer and her mom's killer is behind bars. And then someone from Beckett's past tries to wheedle their way back into her life. Who is she and will Beckett accept it? K   for now.
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett stepped out of the break room and whipped back around the corner. Looking through the break room window her eyebrows inched together. A woman similar to Detective Beckett stood glancing around anxiously, and bouncing her knee.

"Kate? What happened?" Castle asked over his lunch.

"How did she find me?" Beckett gaped out the window. Wiping his mouth Castle walked to her side.

"Who is that? She looks kinda like you."

Beckett watched as Esposito stopped and began talking to her, then pointed toward the break room. Figuring that she couldn't hide any more, she left the small room.

"What are you doing here?" Beckett snarled to the girl.

"Come on Kate, it's been eleven years." Everyone deserted their work and watched, entertained. "Give it a rest will you?"

"You still haven't answered my question Makeala." Castle came up and looked confused back and forth between the two.

"My daughter did a family tree as a school project and wanted to meet you. Do you really work here?" Makeala eyed the precinct.

"That's not the greatest way to make amends." Beckett snapped.

"Hey I'm trying, not at all like you, Kate."

"Katie?" Castle asked taking a step towards his fiancee. "Who is she?"

Grinding her teeth Beckett introduced them. "Rick Castle this my little sister. Makeala Beckett."

"Actually it's Collins now."

"Congratulations." Beckett hissed.

"Whoa. Slow down tiger." Castle forced a laugh. "Little sister?" Beckett glared once more at Makeala then turned on her heal and walked to her desk.

"Kate." Makeala followed her sister jogging to keep up with her. "Please come have dinner with us tonight. You can meet my family and we can get caught up."

"Oh, and don't forget the part where you criticize everything important to me just because your life is better."

"I don't do that." Beckett raised an eyebrow. "Okay maybe I do, but only a little. Besides, what else am I supposed to do when you constantly threaten me."

"Yeah, I threaten because you insult."

"Kate, sweetie. Calm down." Castle said noticing Beckett's clenched jaw and fists.

"Please have dinner with us, Kate. And not for me, for your nieces."

"No!" Beckett yelled.

"Your my sister, your supposed to be there for me."

"Oh, like you were there for me during that obsession over mom's case? How about when dad started drinking and began hitting me?"

The elevator doors dinged and Esposito and Lanie came out, she was still in her scrubs, and both were breathing hard, hurrying toward the quarreling sisters.

"Beckett, Makeala." She panted.

"Lanie don't get involved." Beckett hissed and then turned back to her sister. "You walked out of my life when I needed a sister the most. I don't think I can ever forgive you for that."

"Hey. Don't say that." Lanie spoke quietly to her best friend. "You told me just the other day that you wanted to see Makeala again."

"I also said that I wanted an apology. But instead she's acting as though nothing ever happened."

"It wasn't my fault." Makeala screamed at Beckett. "It's not my fault you locked yourself in your bedroom for a week, completely isolated from anyone else. It's not my fault that you blamed me for mom being in that part of town. And it's definitely _not_ my fault that she was murdered."

When Beckett finally spoke again, her voice was quiet and barely audible. "Maybe not but it _is_ your fault that that you left." And Beckett walked out of the room to the stair well.


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow, much resembling the past, Makeala had convinced Beckett and Castle to join them for Chinese that night. Maybe it was the Chinese, or maybe it was the impressive speech and, somewhat, of a real apology.

Even though things were still rocky between the siblings, and Castle was still shocked to find that his fiancee was not an only child like so many had believed, they all put on a happy face for the kids. With his arm around Beckett, Castle attempted to make conversations that wouldn't lead into an argument.

"Aunt Kate? Uncle Rick? I need to ask you a few questions for the project." Kaydrie asked from the other side of the corner booth. Her little sister, Gemma, had a pen and paper ready to write this down and Beckett smiled at the sight of the two. She and Makeala wished that they could get along as well as the younger set of sisters.

"Fire away." Castle smiled.

Folding her hands and spreading her elbows out on top of the table she leaned over her skinny arms. "What are your chosen careers for life?"

Holding back a laugh, Castle answered first. "I'm a crime novelist." Gemma immediately starting scrawling down the answer.

"I'm a homicide detective for the NYPD."

"What's homicide?" Gemma asked not writing it down.

Beckett loved kids, but when it came to questions like this, she left the response up to Castle, not wanting to scare them. "Homicide is a big word for death." He nodded.

"Oh." With that the seven year old began writing.

"Back to the interview." Kaydrie stated. "What influenced you to choose the career you did?"

"Well, I love to write, and have since a very young age. When it came to deciding my genre- let's just say crime seemed like the one for me." Beckett rolled her eyes, knowing what information he was withholding.

"For me, I'll put it simple. Your grandma influenced me." She eyed Makeala who was avoiding her gaze, as was Tony her husband.

"Alright got that Gem?" When Gemma nodded, Kaydrie returned to the conversation at hand. "Do you have any nicknames and if so what are they?"

"When I was younger your mom and your grandpa called me Kitty. And occasionally Uncle Rick calls me KC, but not very often."

"Kitty? That was my nickname too," his head whipped to his soon-to-be-nieces, "if you call me that I will unleash my tickling powers on you."

"Lastly, what college did you go to?"

Makeala moved forward to look at the paper Gemma wrote on. "Is that seriously a question your teacher assigned?"

"No, but I'm considering a few colleges and I'd like some input on their favored schools." She informed us.

"Kaydrie. Your nine." Makeala exclaimed and Castle laughed.

"What do you want to be?" Beckett asked curiously, laughing too.

"I'm going to be a lawyer. I want to fight for those who have been mistreated."

"Very impressive." Beckett flashed her niece a smile, and then one to Castle. Kaydrie was acting more and more like Beckett by the minute.

Finishing up their dinner, Beckett and Castle waved goodbye to the rediscovered family and headed off for home.

In the car ride, Castle stared out the windshield deep in thought. "What are you thinking about Rick?"

"Kaydrie." Knowing that Beckett would wonder he was thinking about Kaydrie he quickly continued. "I obviously didn't know you when you were nine, but when I picture you then, it's almost exactly like her."

"I noticed that too. You do know that originally I was gonna be a lawyer, right?"

"I thought it was an actress." Castle said confused.

"That was in high school. Everyone thought I would end up going to law school."

"Right classes, wrong job. I can't picture you as a lawyer. Suits and juries just aren't your thing. Criminals and handcuffs, now that's you."

"In middle school, my social studies teacher said I could get far as a lawyer. Maybe if I had gone with that I'd have a better boyfriend." Beckett joked in her usual way.

"I'm a package deal. You can't find all this," Castle drew circles around his face with his finger, "in just any anyone."

"I can't believe I agreed to marry you." Beckett laughed.


End file.
